Escaping the Eclipse
by Squidley
Summary: Marcus is a fourteen year old Charmeleon Pokémorph who has been living at Eclipse Lab since he was captured at seven. What happens when he hears talk of a rebellion? Where will he stand?
1. Dreams

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo/Game Freak/whoever else.**

_**One**_

_"Stay close to me, Marcus. Don't wander off."_

_A small boy of seven clutched his mother's hand as his green eyes surveyed the crowded marketplace. People were bargaining with the shopkeepers, trying to get a decent price on food. He noticed a pack of stray Poochyena run past a butcher's stand. A chain of hot dogs trailed from the leader's mouth, and a squat man chased them. His face was red with fury and there was an enormous cleaver in his right hand._

_Marcus' mother led him to the produce stand. "How much for these bananas?" she asked the shopkeeper, holding up a particular yellow one. Marcus was focused on the strawberries. How he loved the tasty red fruit…_

_"Mommy, can we get some strawberries? Please?" He tugged on her skirt, but she dismissed him with a flick of her hand. Crestfallen, he looked down at the dirty ground. He didn't even notice the man dressed in black that was standing close by._

_A Meowth ran up to Marcus and sniffed his hand, begging for some scraps. Marcus patted it on the head and giggled. "Sorry, I don't have any food." The Meowth purred and rubbed its head against his hand. Marcus was delighted. The boy had always loved Pokémon and hoped to be a trainer when he reached age ten._

_The Meowth soon dashed off and Marcus stood to look for his mother, but she was gone. There was an enormous crowd of people in line at the fruit stand, but his mother was nowhere in sight._

_"Mommy?" He checked the butcher's. The medicine store. The Pokémon supplies shop. But his mother was gone. Maybe she had gone home! Yeah, that's it! Marcus decided to walk back home, hoping he would see his mother there._

_As the boy passed an alley, a pair of slender yet strong arms shot out of the darkness and grabbed him. One hand was placed forcefully over his mouth. The other was wrapped around his stomach. Marcus tried to scream, but he was unable to because of the hand. He clawed and scratched and kicked, but the arm around his body was too strong._

_It was the man in black. A hood was pulled over his head, so Marcus couldn't see his face. All he saw were a pair of vivid yellow eyes with blood red slits for pupils, and a mouthful of dagger-sharp teeth. A Zangoose was at his side.._

He woke.

He was drenched in sweat from head to toe. It had always been the same dream every night for Marcus. So why was he so scared? Every time he had dreamed that dream, a new detail had always come up. Tonight he had remembered the teeth of the evil, unusual man. It sent a shiver down his spine.

No longer was Marcus a puny seven-year-old. He was fourteen now. Seven years…he couldn't believe it. Seven years had been spent in this despicable cell. Seven birthdays passed. Seven Christmases. He wasn't even sure what year it was now. His connections to the outside world had been completely cut off.

He brushed a strand of shaggy, unkept dirty blond hair away from his green eyes and rose from his cot. His roommate, Zack, was still asleep on the cot on the other side of the room. Marcus smiled slightly at Zack - the boy always had some sort of erratic sleeping pattern. He wasn't fourteen like Marcus, but nine. His black hair was in his face and his bare feet were resting on his pillow.

Marcus walked to the sink in their cell and turned on the faucet, splashing water in his face and looking in the stained, cracked mirror. He felt the red horn protruding from his hair. A long red tail, tipped with a small flame, hung behind him like a limp rope. His fingernails had been replaced with silver claws, and his human teeth had turned sharp and formidable. All the time he felt overheated, like his insides were going to melt.

Marcus was a "Pokémorph." In his case, a person who was part human and part Charmeleon. The Charmeleon part was new to him. He had only just evolved last year, at thirteen, from Charmander. That was how it worked. Younger kids were the first evolved forms. At adolescence, teenagers evolved into the middle forms. Usually around age twenty-five, the final evolution took place.

"Wake up!"

Marcus turned to see their advisor, Barron, rapping loudly on the cell door. Across the hall, he saw others stirring and getting ready for the morning.

"Rise and shine, grub! We have work to do!" Barron snarled. His crimson eyes were glaring at Zack, who groaned and put his pillow over his head.

"Don't make me come in there, runt!" Barron yelled. He fished for his keys in his back pocket.

"Unh? I'm up! I'm up!" Zack squeaked. He sat up and jumped out of bed as if it were on fire. He saluted Barron and made sure to stand up straight. Marcus stifled a laugh.

"Do NOT mock me!" Barron brandished the long blades attached at his elbows. His hair was jet black, but streaked with lime green, and he was muscular in a limber, slender sort of way. He was a Scyther Pokémorph, and was as scary as they come to Marcus.

"Sorry, sir. I'll get ready, sir." Zack's pointed orange ears went back and his fluffy cream-colored tail went between his legs in a most canine-like manner. Barron gave an unsatisfied snort and walked off to harass a Nidorino Pokémorph in the cell next door.

"Wow. Some people are just NOT morning people." Zack's tail swished from side to side as the Growlithe morph looked up at Marcus. "Ya know what I mean, Mark?"

"Yep." Marcus brushed his teeth in front of the mirror. He was amazed at Zack's easygoing personality and optimism. Zack had been at the facility since age three. Most others would have given up hope and accepted their fate as an experiment, but Zack didn't. The younger boy was eager, hopeful, and joked about his situation.

"Ready for a tough day of training, Mark?" Zack was dressing in his uniform. Oddly enough, it was black. One would think that a place like this would have brighter uniforms, so an escaped prisoner could be spotted if he ran away. This was not the case. Eclipse Lab knew their prisoners wouldn't even try to run off. The forest that the laboratory was in was harsh and unforgiving, home to many powerful and merciless wild Pokemon. Even if a morph did manage to escape, nobody would accept him in the real world. He would be shunned. It would be impossible to get a job or accomplish anything productive. His life would be miserable. Eclipse Lab was the only place that accepted Pokémorphs.

Marcus pulled on his black pants and matching black shirt. "Yep. The Fire Center ain't easy." He and Zack trained with other fire-type morphs in a special training center.

Moments later, Barron returned to their door and unlocked it. "Come on, you two. Time for breakfast."

_To be continued…_


	2. New Arrivals

**Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Nintendo/Game Freak/whoever else.**

_**Two**_

Why was Barron in charge?

Sure, he was big, strong, and as intimidating as they come, especially when he bared his razor-sharp teeth and locked his blood red eyes onto yours. Not to mention the elbow blades that looked capable of slicing a tree in half. But there were others like Barron at Eclipse. Some were even scarier. Yes, it was possible.

"Eat first. Be quick. I don't have all day," Barron growled, pushing open the heavy door labeled "Mess Hall."

Inside were many other advisors and morphs, seated at long, narrow tables. The chatter was loud and seemed to be one huge drone.

As Marcus and Zack got in line, Marcus noticed a girl in his Fire Class seated with several other girl friends. Her reddish-blond hair was tied back in a ponytail. She wore the same uniform as others, and it was baggy on her delicate frame. She had two pointed cream-colored ears and nine elegant tails that hung behind her. Ren, her name was. She noticed Marcus watching her and looked up, waving.

Marcus was so surprised he thought his heart stopped. He turned bright red and waved back. Ren giggled, and the Ninetales morph went back to talking with her friend.

"Oooooh. It's Reeeeen." Zack cackled and elbowed Marcus in that typical way an annoying little brother would tease his older brother.

"Shut up," Marcus growled. He grabbed a tray and got in line, picking up a carton of milk and some eggs and bacon. The eggs and bacon weren't bad, but the French toast was definitely to be avoided.

Marcus noticed that Zack had gotten all bacon on his plate. Usually the Pokémon DNA changed a person's diet to fit that of the Pokémon's. Zack was now a total carnivore.

A few moments after the two sat down, a pair of other morphs sat next to them. One was a boy who looked seventeen with enormous bat-like wings sprouting from his shoulders. The other was a girl Marcus' age with enormous Espeon ears.

"Mind if we sit here?" the girl asked. "I'm Eva. This is my brother, Darius."

The boy grunted and looked at them with his irritated red eyes before shoveling bacon in his mouth. His teeth were like miniature daggers. His messy, shoulder-length black hair got in the way, but he didn't seem to care. Marcus noticed he had two purple horns hidden in his hair, as well as a forked purple tail.

Eva started on her mixture of salad and bacon. Salad was a common choice for breakfast at Eclipse, especially for herbivorous and omnivorous Pokémorphs. Her brown hair hung loosely over her shoulders, reaching her armpits. Her bangs fell before the red jewel in the center of her forehead.

"Are you new?" Zack asked between bites of bacon.

"Fairly," Eva said. "This is the first time we've been able to interact with others. We're not really like the rest of you."

"What do you mean?" Marcus asked, looking confusedly into her sapphire-colored eyes.

"Tell 'em, Darry," Eva said with a smile. Darius looked less than pleased.

"Oh, okay. Our parents are scientists. One day they resurrected an Aerodactyl from a fossilized fang found in some amber. The specimen they created was successful, except for one thing. It had some sort of weird disease. It escaped from the laboratory and into the wild. One day I was playing outside and it swooped down and bit me on the shoulder. Dad's Espeon battled it and managed to drive it away eventually, but the Espeon was infected with the disease as well."

"The Espeon bit me," Eva said, staring into her milk carton.

"They took us both to the hospital because they noticed weird changes in our behavior and physical appearances. And here we are." Darius brushed his hair back and finished the last of his bacon.

"Harsh," Zack said. "Did it hurt?"

Marcus kicked Zack's foot. "Quit intruding."

"Yeah, it hurt," Darius said. "Unless you think having teeth the length of ballpoint pens sinking into your shoulder is fun."

Both Zack and Marcus shuddered. A whistle sounded and Jaclyn, the advisor of one of the girls' cells, glared at all the people.

"Time's UP!" she screeched. "Time to go train!" Unlike some of the other advisors, she was full human.

"See you guys," Marcus said, throwing the empty plate in the garbage. "You guys need to go to the Psychic Class and the Flying Class. Darius, you'll need to alternate classes sometimes since you're Rock type as well."

"I know, Sherlock. They explained," Darius grunted, rolling his eyes. Eva kicked him in the shin, and the two left.

"Ready to train, Marcus?" a female voice asked. Marcus looked behind him to see Ren, her nine tails swaying casually. Her brown eyes stared directly into his.

"Hi, R-ren," Marcus said, smoothing his dirty blond hair back. His flamed tail curled around one leg, as it tended to do when he was nervous. He grew sweaty and he just knew his face must have been as red as a tomato.

She just smiled. "See you there." He watched that ponytail, those nine tails, as she walked off to catch up with her friends.

"Wooo! Marcus has a giiiirlfriend!" Zack howled.

"Do you want me to shove you in the trashcan?" Marcus hissed. "There's plenty of room, you know."

"Naw thanks, I'm fine." Marcus grabbed Zack's tail anyway just to startle him. He yelped and ran toward the Fire Grounds.

The Fire Training Grounds were in a room filled with rocks and what appeared to be real lava flowing in rivers. It was amazing how the scientists at Eclipse contained it all. Marcus got in line behind a man in his middle twenties and a woman who looked forty. The place wasn't just for young people.

"Lynn, let's see an Ember," a human scientist said as he scribbled on a clipboard.

"Right." The Magmar woman tensed and shut her eyes. Marcus could feel the blazing heat energy surrounding her as she fired flames from her hands, burning a plant to a crisp in seconds.

"Good, Lynn. But not great," the scientist said. "Try it with more feeling next time. Get back in line. You're up, Rich."

And so the line continued until Ren was up.

"Ren, time for a Fire Spin," the scientist said, peering at her from over the rims of his square glasses.

"…Okay." Ren concentrated on the flames, the fire burning inside her body and soul. She then opened her mouth to release the energy.

A burst of flame shot out in a crooked, unruly stream that overlapped its own path and went in every direction, narrowly missing the scientist. The man jumped back with a yelp, and the clipboard fell in the lava pool.

Ren looked at the scientist, her eyes wide with fear. "Sorry! I'm SO sorry! Really!"

"Quite all right, Ren," the man said through gritted teeth "But that was the single most pathetic Fire Spin I've ever seen. Get back in line."

Marcus wanted to tell her she'd do better next time. But he simply wasn't brave enough. He watched her disappointed form find its way to the back of the line, wishing he had the guts to comfort her.

After Zack produced a Flamethrower attack that resulted in a man having to stop, drop, and roll (why didn't they just wear fireproof suits? Marcus wondered), Marcus was up.

"Marcus," the scientist said, running his finger down the list of names until he found the Charmeleon morph's. "Show me a Fire Blast."

"Right."

Marcus concentrated on the wall on the other side of the room. He felt his entire body growing hot, hotter, hotter, until he felt like he was going to explode. He spread his jaws and let out a burst of fiery energy that shot in a line toward his target, forming a perfect five-pronged star.

"Excellent, Marcus! I've never seen a Fire Blast like that from you!" The scientist looked baffled and excited at the same time. "Top marks. Get in line."

"Good job, man!" Zack gave a happy Marcus a high-five.

Training class soon ended - it was time for a break. Marcus took a drink of water in the Break Hall, being careful not to drink too much. It was bad for a fire Pokémon. It was at that time he noticed a group of people discussing something in private. They were huddled around each other and in a corner, peering around nervously.

"Something wrong?" Marcus asked them.

"Hey, kid. You ever wonder?" a tall Mightyena morph asked him.

"Wonder about what?"

"About this place. About why we're here. About what they're using us for. About the outside world."

"Sometimes," Marcus replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you know anything about what's going on at this place? Why are we here?"

Marcus realized he didn't know anything. The scientists had kept the morphs in the dark for a long time. There was absolutely no contact allowed with the outside world at Eclipse. As far as the morphs were concerned, the outside world was just a dream.

"I wanna find out why they're keeping us here and what they're up to," the Mightyena man whispered.

Marcus realized he wanted some answers, too.

_To be continued…_


	3. Harrow

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I am extremely sorry about my absence lately and know you might want to know what happens next, but I was busy. A lot has been going on lately. Plus, I haven't had any good ideas. Again, sorry about my absence. Now that school's out, expect more chapters. **

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo/Game Freak/whoever else. But my characters and stuff are all mine. 8)**

_**Three**_

"Do you know why they're keeping us here?"

Marcus was in his cell, exhausted after a long day of training. He was lying face-up on his creaky old cot, staring at the bare ceiling. Zack was throwing a rubber ball against the wall and catching it.

"How should I know? I'm not even ten years old yet," Zack responded. "Why do you wanna know anyway?"

"…Just wondering," Marcus responded. He sighed and rolled over onto his stomach.

"Hey Zack, can you keep a secret?"

The Growlithe boy's pointed ears twitched. He turned to Marcus, a sly smile on his face. "That depends on the secret, bro."

"Seriously, Zack. I'll only tell you if you promise not to tell anybody."

"Okay, okay. Spill." Zack scooted over to Marcus' bed, brushing black hair away from his bright cobalt eyes.

Marcus lowered his voice to a whisper that was barely audible. He had to be quiet – what if Barron was outside and overheard?

"After training in the Fire Class today, I was resting in the Break Hall," Marcus began. His leaf green eyes flickered nervously. "I saw a group of people talking and asked them what was going on. They looked kind of freaked and paranoid. Like they were discussing something secret."

"Uh-huh," Zack said with a nod.

"I talked to Harrow. You know him, right? About twenty-five? Mightyena morph?"

"Yeah, I know the guy," Zack grunted.

"He asked me about Eclipse Labs. Why are we here? What is our purpose? What is the world like outside these walls? Do you remember what it was like outside, Zack?"

"I was only three when I was caught," Zack said, looking down at the ground as if searching for an answer. "I don't remember anything, except that my dad's eyes were blue and he used to sing a song to me to put me to sleep."

Marcus was silent for a moment. Zack didn't have any memories of his parents. Even Marcus had a few, but even those were slipping away gradually. Short scenes were all he could remember, tiny flashes. Except for that one dream of his about the day he was captured. He was still trying to figure out what it meant.

"Anyway. Harrow said he's leading a party to find out why we're here," Marcus said. "Do you think we should get involved? I mean, if we get caught, the consequences could be…bad…"

Zack looked at him. "Of course, Marcus. Don't you see? This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! You wanna leave, right?"

The Charmeleon morph nodded.

"Then ask Harrow for more info! He's a smart guy. He always does scary-good on the intelligence tests. If anybody can bust us outta here, it's Harrow."

"I guess you're right, Zack. I'll ask him tomorrow after training when I see him."

---

The next day began as usual. Barron yelled at Zack for being lazy, as he always did. But Marcus couldn't help noticing that Barron sounded a little less mean today. …Worried?

When they entered the breakfast hall, it was crowded and noisy, like every morning. Marcus scanned the area, searching for the Mightyena morph that was the key to leaving. But it was hard to find Harrow in a sea of black uniforms.

Then, he saw the pointy gray ears sticking up from the short brown hair. Marcus was about to walk over when…

"Hey, Marcus."

A familiar voice caught his attention. Marcus turned to see Ren behind him. She was holding a lunch tray containing a plate of fruit. He backed away a little bit, grinning nervously.

"Uh…hi, Ren." He laughed nervously.

Ren smiled, her warm brown eyes sparkling. "You wanna sit with me today for breakfast?"

Marcus looked at Zack, who raised an eyebrow. The girl of his dreams was finally asking him to sit with her! But he had finally located Harrow, and wanted to find out more about the project.

"Sure, Ren," Marcus answered. Zack slapped his own forehead.

Ren smiled. "Let's sit over here. Those eggs look good, don't you think?" Her nine tails waved in a nonchalant manner as she raised a piece of apple into her mouth.

Zack crouched next to Marcus and put his mouth next to his ear. "I'll deal with Harrow, okay? But next time, don't let a girl distract you." He grinned and patted Marcus on the shoulder before wandering off to Harrow's table.

Marcus watched Zack, who plopped down next to an extremely amused Harrow and started chatting animatedly. Marcus chuckled to himself and focused on Ren.

"Uh…been practicing lately?" Marcus asked her. He tucked a strand of dirty blond hair behind and ear.

"Yeah. I still need some work, though," Ren replied. She gave a sigh and bit into a strawberry.

Marcus once again looked toward Harrow and Zack. Zack was whispering something in Harrow's ear, and the Mightyena morph was nodding and smiling.

Good ol' Zack.

---

"Speed and Accuracy Class!" a voice boomed.

Barron stood before the class of Pokemorphs, sneering down upon them.

"Today we will be running an exercise that is classic, yet effective. You will be running on this course." The Scyther morph opened a door.

Inside the spacious room was a track with many obstacles in the way, such as pits, boulders, and ponds. There was a flag that marked a starting point and another that marked a finish line.

"You will make your way to the exit as fast as you can," Barron said, pacing back and forth as he spoke to the morphs. "While you are doing that, you must destroy each target and avoid the projectiles fired at you. If you are hit even once, you have to start over. Clear?"

The class nodded.

"Good. On your mark…get set…go!"

First up was Zack. Marcus watched as the Growlithe boy skillfully dashed along the track, destroying the targets with ease. Zack may not have been strong, but he was quick and accurate for sure.

Marcus grinned with amusement as Zack tried to push a boulder out of his way, having no luck. He panted, then climbed up the side of it, using the jagged ends as footholds. A pebble, one of the projectiles, narrowly missed his ear.

When he finished, Barron looked somewhat pleased. "Excellent time, grub. Perhaps you're not as useless as I thought you were. But you're still pretty useless."

Zack growled and stuck his tongue out at Barron as soon as the Scyther morph turned his back.

"What does he know? You kicked butt," Marcus said, high-fiving Zack.

"Thanks. Hey, I'll talk to you about what Harrow said when we get back to the cell," Zack said, a mischievous gleam in his bright blue eyes.

Marcus nodded and smiled.

"You! You're up!" Barron glared at Marcus and pointed at him with a clawed finger, then jerked his thumb toward the course.

---

"So, tell me. I'm dying to know," Marcus told Zack.

The two were back in their cell, preparing for the night. Zack removed his uniform and got into his cot while an eager Marcus waited.

"It's not done yet," Zack said. "That's what Harrow said. But he said that if we enlist the help of one person, the escape will be as easy as pie."

"What?" Marcus asked.

"Have you ever heard of Project Legend?"

_To be continued…_


	4. Project Legend

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo/Game Freak/whoever else. But my story and my characters are mine.**

_**Four**_

"Project Legend is just a story," Marcus said, rolling over onto his stomach and facing Zack. His green eyes flickered in a rather uncertain manner.

"Yeah? I thought so too," Zack replied. "But Harrow told me otherwise. Harrow said that it's one-hundred-ten percent real, cross his heart and hope to die."

"No way…." Marcus looked up at the ceiling, thinking. How could Project Legend possibly be real? It seemed impossible. It WAS impossible.

It was rumored among the Pokemorphs that deep in Eclipse Labs, there was a secret area of the lab that only the best scientists were allowed to go into. Supposedly a single Pokemorph was being kept there - a human infused with the DNA of all the legendary Pokemon. However, the legendaries had existed for thousands of years on their own with little human contact. How was one even supposed to FIND a legendary Pokemon, much less extract DNA from it? The story seemed too good to be true.

"How does Harrow know, exactly? Did he go and find out himself?" Marcus asked.

Zack shook his head. "You know Arthur? Short, red hair, Kecleon morph?"

"Yeah, I know him."

"He turned invisible and decided to sneak around the lab for himself." Zack's voice was a low whisper that Marcus almost couldn't hear. Maybe Barron was outside listening.

"Arthur said he came to a strong steel door with a keypad and a sign that said 'Scientists Only.' He waited for a while until a scientist came along and punched something into the keypad. Then he followed the scientist in while the door was open. He knows the code, he says - but he won't tell us until later. Doesn't want us sneaking around by ourselves and stuff."

Marcus nodded. "Uh-huh."

"And so then Arthur said he felt like he was in an entirely different lab. There were test tubes everywhere and lots of scientists. He saw a few silver feathers on a tray and a couple of scales as blue as the ocean. And a lot of other stuff too. It must be the legendary DNA!" Zack said.

"Cool!" Marcus said, a smile on his face. Still, he was skeptical. Arthur wasn't exactly the most trustworthy person around. He was known for making up lies to get him out of training.

"And then he heard a voice. A kid's voice, he said, coming from behind another heavy steel door. It sounded like it was crying. And he heard a man shouting at the kid. By that time, the scientists had gotten suspicious that someone else was in the room - Arthur's been sneaking around before, ya know. So they got out a Growlithe to sniff him out, but it was too late. He had already returned to share his story."

"Anyway, Harrow says that the plan is to break that Project Legend kid outta here," Zack said. "And to use his power to get rid of this dump once and for all."

"But how's he gonna do that?" Marcus asked. "Security's really tightened around here recently. The guards are suspicious about us whispering to each other in groups and whatnot."

"Oh, he'll find a way," Zack said, then yawned. "I'm tired. Anyway, g'nite, Marcus."

---

"Hey, Marcus. Long time no see."

Marcus looked up to see Eva the Espeon morph he had met the other day. She sat down next to him at his dinner table. He noticed her brother Darius wasn't with her.

"Hi, Eva," Marcus replied, taking nervous bites of his chicken.

Eva looked confused as to why he was so paranoid, but shrugged and began eating her fruit salad anyway. Marcus heard heavy footsteps and noticed a tall figure walking toward him.

It was an Ursaring morph with enormous muscular arms and tiny brown bear ears. It appeared to be carrying a bowl of soup.

"Here ya go, Marcus. Here's your dinner," the Ursaring man said.

"But I already have my - "

"I SAID….here's…your…dinner." The other gave him a glare that made Marcus feel like screaming and running away. It was best not to argue.

"Okay, thank you." Marcus took the bowl of soup from him and smiled weakly. The Ursaring man lumbered off.

"That was pretty weird," Eva replied, raising one eyebrow. "I wouldn't eat it if I were you. It's usually not a good idea to accept food from random forceful strangers."

Marcus wasn't eating it, oh no. He was staring at a message in the soup. It was alphabet soup, and the letters were rearranged to spell out a message.

"Empty training hall after dinner."

---

Marcus followed the message, his Charmeleon tail swinging nervously. After he had finished, he approached the training hall that nobody ever used anymore, being careful not to be seen by any guards. This hall was an enormous stadium, but its lights were out and the entire empty place gave him the creeps.

"Hello?"

A pair of bloodred eyes caught the moonlight seeping through the windows. "Hey there, Mark. So nice of you to join us."

Marcus backed away, his green eyes wide with fear. The figure stepped toward him and pretended to slash his neck.

It was only Harrow, an amused grin on his face.

"I see you got my message, Mark. Otherwise you wouldn't be here." The frightening-looking Mightyena morph turned his head. "A little light in here, please, Kate."

A Raichu morph's cheeks lit up, and Marcus could see who else was in the room. Zack, Kate the Raichu morph, Harrow, Ren, Darius, Arthur, and two others he didn't know - a Noctowl morph and a girl who looked half-Kadabra.

"Excuse me…what's going on?" an unknown voice asked. Each head turned to the doorway. Eva was standing there, the red jewel on her forehead illuminated in the darkness.

"Are you a Psychic type?" Harrow asked.

"Yeah. Espeon."

"Good, you'll work perfectly. Come in, come in." Harrow waved a clawed hand and Eva nervously walked in, standing next to Marcus.

"Um…who are you?" Eva asked nervously.

"The name's Harrow, hon. And I'm your ticket outta this dump."

_To be continued…_


End file.
